


Don't touch

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poledance, jaydick
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Lembre-se das regras"[JayDick]





	Don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> Como de praxe, me perdoem pelos eventuais erros, e ela foi corrigida! AMEM! Mas eu não revisei :v
> 
> Postado dia: 08/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"O amor e o desejo são as asas do espírito das grandes façanhas."_

**Johann Goethe**

Don't touch 

[Day 8] Poledance - JayDick 

De todas as ideias que Roy tivera, essa certamente era uma das piores, e entrariam para a lista delas. Vir para um bar chamado "The Manor" que tinha dançarinos que conseguiam se mover com tanta delicadeza sobre uma barra fincada do chão até o teto, não era exatamente um dos planos para o seu aniversário. Jason preferiria estar em casa, só de cueca tomando uma cerveja gelada e vendo TV do que está ali juntamente com Roy que já estava se atracando com uma das atendentes do local. 

Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas próximas do palco, enquanto uma mulher de cabelos ruivos se apresentava. Os homens ao seu redor gritavam animados, outros jogavam até flores e deixavam dinheiro sobre o palco. A regra era bem clara, nada de tocar nos dançarinos, e provavelmente aquela regra já fora quebrada. 

A garota era ágil e sutil, Jason apreciava a maneira sedutora dela e os lábios carnudos se transformando em sorrisos contentes e satisfeitos. Ela não estava sendo guiada pelos gritos das pessoas ao redor deles, ele soltou o ar meio frustrado. Sorvendo o último gole da sua bebida, para poder ir embora.  

Se ajeitou na poltrona em que estava, esperando para que ela terminasse sua apresentação, para ir embora, ela era bonita e tinha um ar inocente, diferente dos outros que dançaram antes dela. Assim que ela terminou todos aplaudiram e Jason se levantou colocando a jaqueta, foi quando repentinamente foi puxado de volta.  

- Mas o quê? 

- Você vai aonde? - Questionou o ruivo que tinha um sorriso animado e as maçãs coradas, pela bebida e cafajestice dele.  

- Embora. - O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

- Vai perder o melhor? 

- Melhor? Essa garota de longe fez minha noite já.  

- Mas ela não é a melhor da casa. - Disse com calma, Jason ergueu uma sobrancelha e tudo ficou escuro. 

Mais gritos foram escutados, ansiosos e animados com o próximo show, o moreno tinha sentido que o local tomara outro ar diferente, mais fechado? Como se todos ali liberassem uma energia diferente. Desejo, libido, ansiedade, expectativa. E o silêncio tomou conta do local, Jason se sentiu atraído por aquele clima que foi gerado.  

Tudo se apagou e então uma luz azul iluminou a única pessoa no paclo, os fios negros rebeldes, os lábios finos e os olhos azuis claros escondidos por trás da máscara negra foram alvos do estrondo coro de vozes que torciam animados por ele. O moreno se sentiu copelido a ir para frente, se levantando e indo até o palco.  

A roupa que ele vestia, ou não vestia, quer dizer, o que dizer de um cara que só vestia uma calça colada preta, nas laterais haviam algumas aberturas, expondo parte da pele torneada do rapaz. A máscara impedia que todos vissem quem fosse ele, mas deixava exposto seus lábios finos e os olhos azuis celestes.  

"Lembre-se das regras" 

"É só mais um dançarino, não é como se ele fosse algo de interessante" Esse foi o pensamento de Jason quando viu o rapaz, Asa Noturna, como eles o chamavam. Ele mordeu o lábio. "É nada de interessante." Roy podia sentir que o outro estava tendo uma briga mentalmente, suas duas cabeças pareciam estar entrando em uma disputa entre quem estava mais certo, e a de baixo estava ganhando.  

A música começou a tocar, o piano, soava em seu mais tenro solo, os arcordes tocando repetidamente, e rapidamente mudando de tom para voltar ao tom original, em dois loops. O rapaz caminhou até a barra, e a voz rouca inconfundível do vocalista do Muse, com a música I felling good.  

Birds flying high,  

You know how I fell,  

Sun in the sky,  

You know how I fell,  

Reeds Driftin' on by, You know how I fell.  

Jason prendeu o ar quando, o rapaz segurou com ambas as mãos o bastão de metal preso no teto ao chão, e deslizou lentamente, deixando-o entre seus joelhos que se abriam lentamente, expondo o volume demarcado por sua calça, ele começara lentamente, descendo e expondo-se de maneira sedutora.  

Ele se agachou, seu torso reto e suas ancas, a centímetros do chão, próximos de seus calcanhares que estavam erguidos nas pontas dos pés. Inesperadamente seu quadril se moveu para os lados, acompanhando de maneira a música única, fiel. Jason engoliu em seco, quando ele moveu uma das mãos, deslizando-a pelo metal. Segurou com firmeza parando de se mover, voltando seu olhar diretamente para os esmeraldas. 

O moreno nem tinha percebido, mas ele tinha caminhado para frente do palco, com suas mãos encostando a madeira, como uma criança em um balcão cheio de doces. Seu coração rufou, quando percebeu o sorriso do outro, torto, como se esconde-se algo.  

Seus pés soltaram o chão, suas pernas foram para frente estiradas, suas mãos sustentavam o corpo dele. Logo, com ambas as mãos, ele subiu, lentamente, acompanhando a música, assim que ele tomou a altura suficiente, todos prenderam a respiração, expectantes. A perna direta desceu, e a esquerda subia lentamente, e sua mão direita, deslizou e ele esticou o braço.  

Seu corpo se afastou da barra, e ele girava lentamente seu torço, ele parou, quando suas pernas estavam totalmente abertas, e seguiam em direção da barra.  

It's a new dawn 

It's a new day 

It's a new life 

For me 

And I'm feeling good 

Jason abriu os olhos, e logo os outros instrumentos chegaram para compor a cena que o outro compartilhava com centenas que estavam ali, mas que para o moreno, era exclusivamente para si. 

Fish in the sea 

You know how I feel 

River running free 

You know how I feel 

Blossom on the tree 

You know how I feel 

De uma maneira rápida, segundo o ritmo da música, ele moveu suas pernas, passando para a lateral, ambas as pernas e então, ele tomou impulso. Jason não sabia de onde o outro tirara força para tomar impulso daquela forma, mas agora ele havia girado, deixando suas mãos na barra enquanto seu corpo girava, e ele dobrava suas pernas e a que estava por cima da outra, ia para frente, tornando o movimento gracioso, mas não menos presente. 

Suas pernas se moveram precisamente, se enroscando no bastão e ele se soltou as mãos, ainda estava rodando. "COMO?! Ele ainda está girando?!" E seu corpo foi para trás, fazendo os músculos se contraírem e ficarem expostos para todos. Arrancando gritos de euforia, aplausos e assovios. Jason podia ver as notas se acumulando abaixo do rapaz.  

It's a new dawn 

It's a new day 

It's a new life 

For me 

And I'm feeling good 

A primeira coisa que Jason pensou foi: O que estou fazendo da minha vida, sendo que podia ser um dançarino e ganhar dinheiro com aquilo? Mas logo ele voltou seu olhar novamente para o rapaz que parou de girar quando a música diminuiu a intensidade, voltando para o piano solo, ele desceu com calma, seus pés tocando o chão. 

Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know   
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean   
Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean   
And this old world is a new world   
And a bold world 

Aquilo para Jason pareceu como um anjo descendo aos céus.  

Ele ficou de joelhos em frente ao ferro, jogando a cabeça para trás, e se deitando de lado, dava para ver a respiração ofegante dele pelo mover de sua costela, ele se levantou lentamente, e engatinhou até a borda do palco, fitando Jaoson, que pode escutar Roy atrás de si, praguejando o moreno pela sua sorte.  

"Sem tocar" 

Ele segurou com o dedo indicador a gola dele, e Jason deixou um sorriso torto nos lábios, e o moreno de olhos celestes, o fitava por de trás da mascara com atenção e paixão, fazendo todos ficarem agitados com a escolha do outro naquela noite. Causando animosidade em todos que pareciam estarrecidos com a aproximação dele. 

Mas logo ele o soltou, e se virou, foi a oportunidade que Jason teve de tocar em sua bunda, fazendo os outros soltarem o ar surpreso, mas divertido, como se previssem o que iria acontecer. A música ainda tocava quando o dançarino se virou para fitá-lo.  Ele tinha lhe provocado primeiro, se abaixando diante de si e movendo o corpo diante de si: 

– Não deveria abaixar a guarda. – Disse com um sorriso sacana, Roy soltou o ar, preocupado com os seguranças e a quebra das regras da casa, foda-se as regras da casa, queria mais do que uma pegada. Tinha visto o olhar dele por sobre o ombro e um sorriso de canto, quase desafiante e aquilo fez seu corpo todo receber uma descarga elétrica.  

– Não deveria quebrar as regras da casa. – Tinha se virado para si, ficando de quatro sobre a mesa. Aquele rapaz estava lhe tirando do sério. 

– Não sou de seguir as regras. – Ambos se fitavam com sorrisos de canto, o rapaz de olhos azuis brilhavam misteriosos e intensos, os olhos azuis mesclado com verde possuíam um brilho rebelde. Uma risada baixa tinha sido soltada pelo moreno.  

– Bom... Nem eu. – Ele aproximou o rosto de si, mas seus lábios nunca se tocaram, apenas aquela sensação quente lhe percorreu o rosto, o cheiro forte de malte penetrou suas narinas. – Agora estamos quites. – Falou por fim se levantando e saindo, deixando um Jason estático. 

For me 

A música iniciou a bartida forte, o moreno correu até a barra e se jogou nela, segurando-se com firmeza e rodando mais rápido do que da última vez, suas pernas acompanhavam o fluxo, em um momento elas estava para frente enquanto seu torço estava endireitado, no outro momento, elas se abaixaram, mentendo-se retas, enquanto seus braços seguravam-se pela vertical.  

Stars when you shine   
You know how I feel   
Scent of the pine   
You know how I feel   
Oh freedom is mine   
And I know how I feel 

Suas pernas se cruzaram na barra, e ele continuou girando, diminuindo a medida que a música diminuia, seus braços se abriram, e seu torso foi para trás, lentamente ele foi descendo. Ele parou naquela posição, quando a música parou, todos aplaudiram.  

O moreno se soltou da barra, agradecendo a todos, e depois fitando um Jason estático, o rapaz sorriu de canto e o palco se apagou.  

Naquele momento Jason sabia, ele elouqueceria se não soube-se o nome daquele rapaz. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 9] 


End file.
